A New Beginning
by FlyAwayTonightx
Summary: This is an AU story following Detective Dominick Carisi and his two children, 16 Maxton and 10 year old Dayton. After the loss of his wife, and their mother, they are trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. WARNING: will contain spanking of minors as DISCIPLINE! if it is not your thing please turn away now. [The story will be better than the summary! lol]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit or the TV show. I only own the characters that I make up!.**

 _Warning: This story may contain non-consensual spanking of minors as discipline! If you do not like that sort of thing please turn away now. You have been warned._

 **Chapter 1**

Sixteen year old Maxton Carisi was walking down the halls of his new high school trying to spot his locker. It was his first day in the new environment; trying to scan over the small numbers on the lockers, looking for his. "323...324…ahh 325." He said to himself. At round one of attempting the combination he was interrupted by a flying object whacking into the back of his head. "Ow sonofabitch" he muttered looking down and seeing a football coming to a stop at his feet. He sighed and picked it up and then scanned the hall for it's rightful owner. Before he had the chance to catch his eye on someone he was nudged into the locker and the ball was yanked from his hands.

"Hands off." Barked Brant Daniels; the captain of the football team, the school's all star player.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're throwing next time." Maxton remarked. He wasn't about to be messed with in the first 15 minutes he was there; let alone by what seemed like the school jerk.

Brant closed the small gap between the two of them looking down at the new student. "Excuse me?" He growled.

"Dude Brant come on we have to get to gym." Another football player; a follower of Brant attempted to pull him away.

A few more moments of Brant staring down Maxton who was not intimidated by the least; he muttered something but then walked off with his buddy.

"Hey don't take it personally; he's a world class jerk to everyone." Maxton turned directly to his left where a slender looking boy leaned against the wall of lockers, his arms across his chest. His sandy-colored hair peaking out from underneath his slouchy beanie.

Maxton couldn't help but chuckled. "I got that vibe from him." He gently rubbed the back of his head.

"You catch on quick." He smirked. "I'm Mason. Welcome to the wonderful world of Kennedy High. Home of the Hornets." His tone was sarcastic but friendly.

Maxton's upper lip curled up in a smirk, perfectly showing off his bottom lip ring. "I'm Maxton." he finally got his locker open; putting what he needed to put in there, he shut it. "So where is...room 303?"

Mason stood up straight from the lockers, "Sweet, that's my homeroom too. Follow me." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and led the way. "I'm Mason Andrews, I'll be your tour guide today, please keep your hands inside the non-existent vehicle at all times."

Maxton shook his head laughing. 'Man I like this kid already.' he thought to himself.

The two boys arrived at their homeroom. "Now just a heads up...Mr. Sanchez is really strict when it comes to being in homeroom by the bell. If you're not in this room by the final bell he will mark you tardy and it's _really_ frustrating."

Maxton gave a nod. "Thanks for the warning." He smirked. He walked up to the balding man sitting behind the metal desk. "Mr. Sanchez?"

The older man tilted his head, his eyes peering above his glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. "You must be Maxton Carisi." he pushed his glassed up.

"Uh yeah, here's my paperwork." He handed the man a small stack of papers.

He accepted the papers and pointed towards the students' desks. "Welcome. You can sit anywhere." His voice was dry and monotone. He gave off the vibe like he was just riding this job out until he can retire.

Maxton turned on his heel and scanned the room, spotting an empty seat next to Mason. "Wow he's a jolly one ain't he?"

He cracked a smile. "Let me see your schedule." Maxton passed over his class schedule. "Well at least you only have to deal with him for homeroom, I have him for 9th period history. Such a barbaric way to end the school day."

Maxton let out a slight cackle and covered his mouth when a few students turned their heads and got a scowl from the grumpy old teacher. The teen brushed is caramel colored hair out of his eyes and snickered. "I feel for you man."

Mason skimmed over the rest of his schedule. "Awesome, we have periods one through six together. We split after lunch."

"Well it's nice to have a friend through most of the day." Maxton smiled a bit relieved. Despite the tough exterior he displays, the young teenager is a bit lost inside; ever since his mother died a year ago. He was happy that he met someone so quickly that he will most likely call a friend.

Mason's lips curled into a smile.

 **svu*svu*svu*svu*svu*svu*svu*svu**

The first four periods of Maxton's new school went pretty well. It helped that he had his own personal tour guide and tips of what not to do. The two new friends were in the boys' locker room changing for gym class. "Oh I forgot to tell you; Brant is in our gym class."

Maxton sighed pulled down his dark denim skinny jeans. "You've gotta be kidding me. I was hoping to avoid him the rest of the day." He stepped into his his black cotton gym shorts that had 'Kennedy High School' written in white on the bottom left.

"Well I have periods seven through nine with the guy. Imagine Mr. Sanchez and Brant Daniels in the same freaking room." He muttered shutting his gym locker as he was completely changed for gym class.

"Oh man that blows." He slipped on his washed out blue gym shirt with a hornet on the front. He shoved his clothes in the locker and swung it shut. "Okay let's go." Maxton followed his new friend out to the gymnasium where there were only several other boys and girls ready to begin class.

"Hey there new kid." Maxton turned around seeing a beautiful blonde-hair, brown eyed girl standing in front of him. Her blond hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was also sporting the school's required gym uniform. She had her hands on her hips, smiling at him in a friendly manner.

Maxton grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Uh hey-" he looked to Mason quickly then back to her. "I'm Maxton."

"I'm Carly." She smiled. "How's your first day going?"

"Eh it's not too bad. Once I got passed the blow to the head from a football this morning things were smooth sailing." he chuckled.

Carly giggled placing a hand on his arm.

"What the hell is this?" Maxton turned around and saw the famous Brant Daniels towering over the two of them practically pushing Mason out of the way. He snarled. "You again?"

"Well yeah man...we go to the same school now." Maxton scoffed. "We're just talking dude calm down."

Brant spotted his girlfriend's hand on Maxton's arm and he grabbed a hold of her wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you cheating on me?" He yanked her close.

"What?" She whimpered trying to pull her wrist away. "You're hurting me Brant."

"Oh this is nothing." He growled and started to pull her away.

Maxton couldn't let this happen. He was hurting her and he just had to stop it. He quickly looked to Mason and with all his courage he ran over to the unhappy couple. He grabbed ahold of Brant's arm. 'Let her go."

Brant released Carly's arm and towered over Maxton, giving him a shove. "Maybe you should mind your own business new kid."

Maxton chuckled angrily. "Oh you're so tough bullying your girlfriend and everyone else that crosses your path?" he held his hand out for Carly's in an innocent friendly way; letting her it's okay she doesn't have to be afraid of Brant.

This made Brant furious. He smacked Maxton's hand away from his girlfriend and shoved him harder making Maxton stumble backwards.

"Okay...Coach can come out now…" Mason said under his breath looking around the gymnasium that's slowly filling up.

Maxton had enough of this guy. He went over to Brant and pushed him back in self defense, letting him know he would not stand for this. Both boys were now tussling with each other throwing punches.

Mason and one of Brant's friends were trying to break it up.

Carly's eyes were full of tears as she rubbed her wrist. "Brant! Guys stop!"

Soon the gym filled with the loud screech of a whistle. "Hey hey hey! Break it up!" Coach Matthews pulled both boys apart. "Mr. Daniels." and he looked to Maxton. "Ahh, you must be Mr. Carisi. Not a good first impression. Both of you, principal's office, now."

"Coach, Maxton was only defending himself and Carly. It was all Brant." Mason tried to stick up for his new friend.

"Would you like to join them Mr. Andrews?"

Mason was about to argue but Maxton stopped him. "No he doesn't." He answered for him.

Coach Matthews pointed to the two misbehaved teens and led the to exit the gym doors.

 **svu*svu*svu*svu*svu*svu*svu*svu*svu*svu**

Detective Dominick Carisi walked into Kennedy High's office; seeing his son sitting in the chair holding an ice pack to his eye. Maxton was now changed back into his regular school clothes; the principal gave the boys the chance to change before being picked up. Dominick was at his first week at SVU so he wasn't too thrilled about having to pick up his son for fighting on his first day. He signed Maxton out and motioned him to stand up and follow him out.

Once in the car, the both buckled up and Dominick drove towards their new house. They had moved there about two weeks weeks ago. They have pretty much everything unpacked and set up, just a few odds and ends needing to be finished. Luckily Dominick found the perfect property near both the high school and the elementary school; they had arranged it so Maxton was able to pick his sister Dayton up after school and then the two will walk home.

After about three minutes of complete silence Maxton decided to break it. "Are you going to say anything?" he asked softly as he kept his eyes peeled on the dashboard in front of him.

Dominick was quiet for sometime but then opened his mouth to speak. "Well I know I didn't raise my son to start fights, so there must be a good explanation why he was in one today." He glanced to the young teen as he made a right turn down their street.

"There is...other than the fact that the guy is a total douche-" he started but was cut off by the disapproved look given by his father. "Sorry...but he was hurting his girlfriend. He got upset at the fact she was talking to me and accused her of cheating and he just went nuts. He was shoving me and all but that's not what was bothering me. He grabbed Carly's arm and started to pull her away, and I could visibly see the pain on her face and he wouldn't let up. So I had to do something."

Dominick pulled into the driveway of their three story home. He was proud of his son for standing is ground; it's what he would have done. He turned the car off and looked over at him. "Maxton; although I do not condone fighting I just can't seem to bring myself to punish you for the exact thing I would have done if I were in your position. But try not to make a habit out of it okay?"

Maxton grinned softly with a nod. "Yes sir. I don't plan to."

Dominick chuckled and tousled the boys hair. "Okay buddy; I have to get back to the station but when I get home tonight I want to hear more about your first day." He smiled. "Oh and remember to pick Dayton up after school. You have to sign her out of the office for 'parent' pick up."

Maxton slid out of the car and started getting his house key ready. "I know dad; you told me that this morning." He smirked giving the door a swing to close it.

"I was just double checking. Love you buddy." He turned his car key and started up his SUV and waited for it to be clear before he started backing up.

"Love you too." Maxton gave his father a wave and headed for the door. Once inside he hung his backpack on the hook in the foyer and kicked off his Converse.

He was sent home before lunch so he strolled into the kitchen and scanned the refrigerator. "Yahtzee." He said and he retrieved his leftover chicken cheese steak from the previous night. After heating up his sandwich and grabbing some garden salsa sunchips, he made his way to the living room and turned on his xbox, which he will be playing until he has to pick up his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon; nine year old Dayton Carisi was walking to the parent pick-up area with her new friend Carson. "Mmm my favorite 5 Second of Summer member?" She giggled with the girl her age. "That's a tough one! I love them all; But _if_ I had to choose one; it'd be Luke Hemmings."

"Oooh; I like Luke but I would have to choose Michael Clifford." Carson smirked; her blonde, braided pigtails resting on her shoulders.

' _Buses 57, 81, 25 and 7 have arrived. I repeat Buses 57, 81, 25 and 7 have arrived."_ A woman's voice echoed over the loudspeaker. Carson frowned slightly.

"I have to go. My bus was called. But I will call you tonight." She gave Dayton a smile and pointed down the hall. "You just continue to go down straight and you will see where the parent pick up is."

Dayton smiled back with a nod. "Thank you; I will talk you later Carson." She hooked her thumbs in the straps of her Moana backpack and headed to the parent pick up. She smiled seeing her brother Maxton waiting for her.

She picked up the pace and weaved in and out of other kids to get to him. "Hi Max!" The little girl beamed up at her big brother. He smiled back at her grabbing her hand. "Hey kiddo, did you have a good first day?" He asked as he took her backpack.

She noticed his black eye before she answered. "I did...but doesn't look like you did. What happened?"

He chuckled slightly as the two began to walk home. "It's okay; you should see the other guy." he smirked.

"Did you get into trouble?" She frowned slightly looking down at her pink Converse shoes as they walked.

"Dad had to pick me up from school; but I didn't get in trouble with him because I was standing up for a new friend." He explained as the two turned the corner; walking on the same street as a small park.

Dayton nodded and she saw the park and a smile crept onto her face. "Can we please go to the park?" She tugged on his hand excitedly.

He chuckled with a nod. "Yes we can go to the park for a little bit. We will leave have to leave at 4. You know dad's rule about starting homework by 4:15." He said as he looked both ways and crossed the street still holding onto Dayton's hand.

Once across the street Dayton let go of his hand and ran to the park and ran to the monkey bars right away. Maxton took a seat on the park bench keeping an eye on his sister. He took out his phone to play one of his games.

 **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Dominick was sitting at his desk back at the squad room filling out paperwork on an arrest that was made earlier that day. As he was reaching for a paperclip when his eyes landed on a framed picture of himself, his wife and his children. It was taken two years prior. The family was posed in front of a pumpkin patch in the middle of October. He ran his index finger over his wife's contagious smile. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think about her and the day she was taken from them.

 _ ***Flashback-A Year Prior***_

 _It was mid-July, Dominick was in the squad room Staten Island finishing up paperwork. He was granted an early day so he and his family could take a small vacation at the beach for a week. Once he finished the last of the paperwork he shut his computer down for the day and was about to exit the squad room when his captain called him into his office. Dominick could tell something wasn't right by the look on his captain's face._

" _Sonny...something has happened." The older balding man said leaning on his desk, giving Dominick a look of concern. "Something has happened with Delilah and your kids."_

 _That was all Dominick needed to hear before he started to panic, "what do you mean? They're okay right?"_

"There was an incident at your house; Chris Jensen; he...he held them hostage-"

"Why the hell am i just finding this out now?" Dominick was furious.

" _I just got the call and-"_

"Wait...held them hostage? So they are okay now right? He didn't...he didn't hurt them." Dominick's thoughts were running a thousand miles per hour. He couldn't think straight; he couldn't handle the thought of losing his family.

" _I don't have the details; but Delilah….she...she was shot. She was taken to Mercy General."_

 _Dominick was halfway out the door before turning back around. "Dayton and Max?"_

"From my understanding they weren't physically harmed. They were taken to the hospital as well to get checked out. Call me if you need anything Sonny."

 _He nodded and he just rushed out of the squad room with only one mission in mind. The drive to the hospital seemed like the longest drive of his life. "Please don't take her from me; from us. Please." He begged as he pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran into the emergency room._

" _My wife and kids were brought in here. Delilah, Maxton and Dayton Carisi." Dominick leaned against the desk; barely keeping it together. The not knowing was killing him._

 _The young looking nurse behind the desk felt sympathy for the man. She looked up the names in her computer. "Your kids were brought to the family center until we were able to get a hold of a parent. Your wife is in surgery. I can escort you to the family center upstairs."_

 _Dominick nodded, not being able to find the ability to speak. Once he reached the family center; he could see his daughter Dayton just sitting on her brother's lap, clinging onto him like her life depended on it. She looked terrified; his son looked broken and lost._

 _He stepped into the room making his way over to his children. Dayton spotted him and hopped off Maxton's lap, basically leaping into Dominick's arms. "Daddy!" She cried burying her head in the crook of his neck._

" _Oh baby girl I'm here, I'm here." He cooed in her ear rubbing small circles on her back. He picked her up in his arms and took a seat next to Maxton who immediately placed his head on his dad's shoulder and just stayed silent. Dominick didn't press for details of what happened; he knew his children wouldn't be able to handle it at the moment. The three of them just sat and waited for news about Delilah._

 ***End of Flashback***

"Carisi you okay?" Detective Amanda Rollins asked as she sat across from her partner. Dominick nodded as he was just knocked out of his thought. "Uh yeah, yeah I am sorry." He straightened himself up in his chair hoping she wouldn't press the subject.

It was only his first week at SVU, he didn't feel close enough just yet to anyone on the squad to share his personal life.

"Okay, if you're sure." Amanda said cocking her head to the side, not believing him but didn't want to push on the subject.

He looked up and forced a reassuring smile on his face. "I'm sure Rollins."

Amanda returned the friendly smiled and returned to her work.

 _ **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSUVSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**_

It was about 5 in the evening; Dayton had finished her homework and was helping Maxton with dinner.

"Hey kiddo, can you please hand me the garlic?" Maxton asked as he was finished up chopping some onion.

Dayton nodded and ran over to the counter next to the microwave. She opened the garlic saver and pulled out 5 cloves of garlic. "Here."

"Thank you." He said and began to peel the skin and chop the garlic as well. Maxton had learned his cooking from his grandmother and his father. His father comes from a big Italian family and whenever they would get together with his side of the family; Maxton would be glued to his grandmother's side, watching every move she made in the kitchen.

"Can I watch TV?" Dayton asked leaning against the counter.

"Please set the table first, then you may watch TV. Dad will be home in about a half an hour."

Dayton smiled and she grabbed everything she needed to set the table. After everything was set on the kitchen table she went into the living room and turned on the television. After about 45 minutes and her father still hasn't returned; Dayton started to worry. She slid off the couch and found Maxton in their basement which is also their family room. "Daddy isn't home yet. He should be home." Her voice was shaky as she tried not to lose it.

Maxton paused his xbox game and turned to face his little sister who had worry written all over her face. "Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm sure he is just tied up at work. I'll call him." He patted the empty space on the couch next to him. Dayton occupied the seat in a second and watched as Maxton dialed their father's number. It rang several times before going to voicemail. Maxton frowned slightly but didn't want to alarm Dayton any more than she already was. He simply hung up and dialed again. Still no answer.

"He's not answering?" Dayton whimpered as her breaths started to become short and staggered. Her heart beginning to beat right out of her chest. "Wh-where's da-daddy?" Her hands started to shake and she started to feel dizzy.

"Hey hey, breathe kiddo, breathe." Maxton took a hold of her hands gently. He recognized it right away. It was a panic attack; she started to get them after the incident with their mother. "Look at me Dayton. Look in my eyes." His voice sounded through her ears.

She opened her eyes which were pooling with tears. She looked in her brother's hazel brown eyes. "Focus on my voice, focus on my voice." He repeated. "Breathe with me. In through your nose. Out through your mouth."

Dayton was listening to every word her brother was saying. She focused deeply into his tone; breathing with him. She started to feel her heart slow down. Before she could speak, Maxton's phone started to ring.

"It's dad." He gave her a sweet smile and answered. "Hey dad…" he paused. 'We were just wondering where you were.." He paused for his father's answer. "Okay great. We'll see you in a couple minutes, Dinner will be on the table." Another pause. "Love you too dad. Bye." He hung up and looked over at Dayton.

"He's on his way home. He didn't hear his phone. When he stopped to get gas, he saw that I called. He's okay kiddo, he's okay."

She took several deep breaths wiping the rest of her tears with the back of her hand. "Please don't tell daddy I had a panic attack. Please."

"Why not? He needs to know."

She shook her head. "It's been awhile since I had one, I don't want him to worry about it again."

"I'm sorry but I have to tell him Dayton. I do." He pulled her close for a hug. "Now let's get upstairs; dad will be home any minute."

Dayton frowned but nodded. "Okay."

When the two of them made it back up stairs, Dominick came through the front door. Dayton ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey baby girl hey." He said softly kneeling to her level and hugged her close, kissing her head.

"I thought something happened to you!" She cried in his chest. Dominick frowned and rubbed small circles on her back. He stood up, picking the petite girl up in his arms.

Maxton was leaning against the door frame to the living room. "She actually had a panic attack right before you called me back."

"I'm okay sweetie, I'm okay. I should have called if I was going to be running late. I'm sorry." He cooed in her ear.

She lifted her head and looked at him with her bottom lip sticking out. "It's okay. I didn't mean to worry so much I just...I-"

He pulled her close again. "I know baby girl, I know." He kissed her cheek. "It smells amazing in here." He offered a smile to his children.

Dayton once again lifted her head smiling back at her father. "I know right. I can't wait to eat it."

"Thanks. I had my trusty sidekick." Maxton ruffled her hair as she was set back on her feet.

Dominick washed up and the three of them sat around the kitchen table. The three held hands as Dominick led the meal with prayer.

"Amen." Smiled the kids as they picked up their utensils.

"Mmm Chicken Picatta and garlic mashed potatoes. Thank you for making dinner." Dominick smiled over at his son who gave him a friendly nod in return.

Ever since Delilah's passing; Maxton had to step up a bit to help his father. House chores; helping with Dayton. He didn't seem to mind it; but he was still a 16 year old boy, he needed to be a teenager and Dominick was going to try his best to make sure he was.

"So how was your first day of school baby girl?" He asked his daughter after taking a sip of his water.

With a mouth full of food she replied. "It was good daddy! I-" She was caught off by Dominick interrupting her.

"Swallow first Dayton. You know not to talk with food in your mouth." His tone was firm but still gentle.

She finished chewing and swallowed her food. "Sorry daddy. But it was good! I made a friend! She said she's going to call me later." She smiled bouncing in her chair.

Dominick grinned. "That's great baby girl." He loved when he sees his daughter; and his son smile. He can't begin to know exactly how they feel; but he will do anything in his power to help them; and have those smiles on their faces a lot more often.

 _ **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**_

Nine o'clock rolled around and Dominick was in Dayton's room saying goodnight. He pulled the covers up under her arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight baby girl. I love you so much."

Dayton smiled back at him. "I love you too daddy. See you in the morning." She snuggled down in her bed and hugged her stuffed puppy she had since she was two year old.

Dominick smiled and walked towards the door, turning the lights off before exiting.

It was around one in the morning, when Dayton started to toss and turn, whimpering in her sleep.

" _Maxton buddy can you please get the door?" Delilah called out from the kitchen after hearing the doorbell._

" _Yeah I got it!" He called out jogging to the door. Opening it up he was pushed inside by Chris Jensen by gun point. The 15 year old was unable to speak, or really move._

" _Who is it Brubby?" Dayton ran in smiling, but that smile was wiped away as soon as she saw Chris holding a gun at her brother's face. The 8 year old let out a blood curdling scream making Delilah run in the living room as fast as she could._

 _She recognized the man immediately. "Ch-Chris." Her face paled seeing the gun at her two babies._

" _Hello Delilah. I told you I would be back." He cocked his head; gazing at the woman, biting his bottom lip._

" _Please-please put the gun down Chris. You don't need that. You don't." She tried but he didn't budge._

" _Don't you dare tell me what I do or do not need!" He yelled waving the weapon around._

 _Dayton clung onto Maxton's arm, hiding behind him. Maxton placed himself in front of his sister; trying to protect her as best as he could._

" _Just let my kids go Chris. You don't need them. It's me you want. Please."_

" _Mom no!" Maxton cried looking at his mother with pleading eyes._

" _You don't need them." She repeated, her tone desperate._

" _What did I just say!" He closed the big gap between them, the gun pressed up against her stomach._

 _He looked at the kids. 'You two. Couch" Maxton picked up his sister; and carried her to the couch. "And don't you move a muscle."_

 _He grabbed Delilah roughly by the arm and pulled her to the couch, pushing her down next to her kids. Delilah hugged them tight. "Shh shh it's okay we'll be okay shh."_

" _Look at this little family you have here Delilah. So cute. Where's that husband of yours?"_

" _He will be home any minute. You should get out of here before he does. Please just leave us alone I won't say anything. Please Chris. You don't want to hurt us." Delilah tried to talk him down, but nothing was making him budge._

" _Oh that's where you're wrong. I want to hurt you like you hurt me. All I did was love you; and you got me put away for 10 years! It's my turn to hurt you like you hurt me."_

" _Please Chris, please. I'm sorry if you felt like I hurt you; but I love Dominick. I will always love Dominick. Please just let us go."_

 _He chuckled angrily and held the gun at Dayton's head. "Oh i'll be letting you go. Just not alive."_

 _Dayton let out a terrified scream, as she cried; but not being able to look away._

" _I'm going to start with your kiddies over here, so you can feel the pain I felt when you were taken away from me."_

" _I was never yours!" She cried. "Take me, Just take me! Leave my kids alone!"_

 _Maxton heard sirens outside and thought 'Thank God, we're saved'_

" _What did you do!?" He shoved the gun in Delilah's face._

" _Nothing; Chris we did nothing I swear." She begged with the tone of her voice, "It must have been a neighbor."_

 _The house phone rang. Must be an interrogator. Chris ignored the ringing holding the gun back on the kids._

" _What do I need to do so you let them go? Please Chris. I"ll do anything; just let them go!"_

 _Chris cocked the gun. He looked nervous which Delilah noticed and took advantage of it. She would do anything to protect her babies. She hopped off the couch and tried grabbing the gun from Chris. The kids watched her mom wrestle for the gun, when suddenly BANG!"_

Dayton shot up in her bed flailing; screaming on the top of her lungs.

Dominick shot up out of bed immediately and ran to his daughter's bedroom. His heart broke hearing her scream like that. It's been on and off ever since the incident a year ago.

"Shh, shh, baby girl its okay, its okay." Dominick held the little girl in his arms, holding her tightly whispering in her ear. "Shhh daddy's here, daddy's here. Just a dream baby just a dream. You're okay."

Maxton jogged into Dayton's room; he hated seeing his sister struggle so much; he too was having a pretty hard time; but he was able to mask it a little better than she could.

Dayton opened her eyes, looking just scared and lost, clinging onto her father. "Not-not just-a dream." she cried "It really-really-happened!" She buried her face in his chest.

"I know baby girl; I know; but you're safe now. You're safe now." He cooed continuing to rub circles on her back.

"But-but mommy's not! Mommy's gone!"

Maxton's heart just broke, trying to hold back his own tears. Dominick pulled his son close as well, placing a kiss on his temple.

"Um, if you don't need me; I'm gonna go back to bed." Maxton pulled from the hug.

Dominick nodded and patted his shoulder. "Okay bud, I love you."

"Love you too dad." He leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of his sister's head. He headed out of her bedroom and back to his.

Dominick laid down next on his daughter's bed, holding her close, humming a sweet song in her ear.

Maxton slid into his bed and laid on his left side facing his bedroom window. He hugged his blanket and let his tears fall silently. He laid there, letting himself cry until sleep overcame him.

Back in Dayton's room, Dominick laid next to his daughter that was fast asleep in his arms. He didn't want to leave her; not yet. He stroked her hair as his memory went back to that day; the day he became a single father.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dominick sat in the family center with his children, still waiting for news on Delilah. It had been several hours since she has been in surgery. Dayton had fallen asleep in her father's arms, just being overall exhausted. Max was silent the whole time; he just sat there staring at his hands; not being able to process what has happened._

" _Sonny!" Dominick lifted his head to see his best friend and brother-in-law Rafael Barba run into the family center; the blood drained from his face. "I got here as soon as I could."_

" _Hey Raf;" Dom said; his voice soft and tired. "I just appreciate you being here."_

" _Of course I came." He took a seat next to Dominick. "What happened? You said it was Chris Jensen? I thought he was in jail."_

 _Before responding to him, Dominick looked over at Max who was still just staring at his hands; quite. Dominick carefully stood up and laid Dayton down on the love seat style bench that was next to his son. He placed his jacket over her as a makeshift blanket. After placing a kiss on her temple, he led Rafael out in the hallway._

" _Apparently Chris got out on parole last week. They should have never let that son of a bitch out!" Dominick was trying to keep his cool but he was finding it very difficult. "He was stalking her; us, every since she broke up with him In her Freshman year of college." He sat down in the chair in the hall and ran his hands through his hair. "They dated for two weeks; he-he could never let her go. Who in their right mind would let this man free?" He finally let his tears fall. "I can't lose her Raf, I can't. The kids...they can't lose their mother."_

 _Rafael comforted his best friend since the first grade. "I know Sonny, I know." Rafael was holding his own tears back; he couldn't lose his baby sister._

 _Just then the doctor who was working on Delilah walked over to the distraught men. "Mr. Carisi?"_

 _Both men stood up waiting; hoping for good news._

" _It was touch a go for a while; but your wife; she's a fighter. She's on her way to recovery; then will be moved to ICU; where we will be monitoring her closely. Once she's in ICU, you may go see her."_

 _Dominick nodded feeling relieved. "Thank you; thank you Doctor." Once the doctor turned and left Dominick looked at Rafael and let out a small relieved sigh._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

Dominick was shaken from his thoughts by Dayton whimpering in her sleep. "Shh baby girl I'm here, I'm here." He whispered in her ear and started to rub circles on her back again. It didn't take long for Dayton to relax again. Dominick's eyes were starting to feel heavy; he pulled one of the blankets over himself and spent the rest of the night in his daughter's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning at 6:45 Maxton walked in the kitchen, dressed and ready for school. He made his way over to the coffee pot and grabbed his 12 ounce batman mug from the cabinet above it. "Morning dad." He said with a slight yawn as he fixed his coffee.

Dominick looked over his shoulder from the stove where he was making pancakes. "Hey, morning bud; sleep well?"

He nodded with a slight shrug. "Yeah; It took me a little while to fall back to sleep after Dayton woke me up; but when I did fall asleep I slept well."

"That's good bud." He stacked the pancakes on a plate and set it on the kitchen table. "Did you see your sister up and about?"

"I didn't see her; but I think I heard moving around in her room." He took a seat at the table and grabbed his silverware.

Dominick nodded in response and left the kitchen to go check on his daughter. After climbing the stairs and passing several boxes that still needed to be unpacked he approached Dayton's bedroom. He knocked on the closed door after hearing some movement. "Hey snowflake; can I come in?"

Dayton swung open the bedroom door and smiled at her father. She was wearing light colored denim jeans with a beige long sleeved shirt that had a picture of a fox on it. As for footwear, she was sporting brown suede boots that came up to her shins. "Morning daddy." she wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Good morning snowflake." He kissed the top of her head. "I was just making sure you were getting ready for school."

She giggled slightly. "As you can see I'm ready. I'm so hungry."

Dominick chuckled. "Go on down and eat snowflake; I'll join you in a moment."

She flashed a wider smile and scurried out of her bedroom.

Dominick heard the pitter patter of her footsteps eagerly running down the stairs. He smiled to himself as he went to his own bedroom. He loved that no matter how rough of a night Dayton would have, she always woke up with a smile.

As he was getting changed in his suit for work; he couldn't help but think back to a year ago at the hospital.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Dominick sat in Delilah's private ICU room with Dayton on his lap, and Rafael and Max sitting on the window seat, waiting for Delilah to wake up. It's been about three hours since she was brought into the room. He was gently holding Delilah's hand in his, stroking the top with the pad of his thumb._

 _Rafael had his arm draped over his nephew's shoulder, holding him close. Max has barely spoken a word since they have been at the hospital. "You're mom's strong, she's the strongest woman I know." Rafael whispered to him. "If anyone can come back from this it's your mom."_

 _Max just nodded and laid his head on his uncle's shoulder._

 _Dayton was staring blankly at her mom; just hoping she would wake up. Just then she saw her mom's hand move in the corner of her eye._

 _Dominick felt the slight movement. "Delilah? Baby?" He scooted closer to the bed, Dayton still on his lap. Delilah was almost as pale as the sheets on the hospital bed._

 _She opened her mouth to speak; opening her eyes just so slightly. "Ma-max an-and Day-dayton-"_

 _"They're okay my love they're okay. They're right here, with Rafi." Dominick lifted Dayton onto her feet._

 _Rafael and Max hopped up from the window seat, and stood right next to the other side of the bed. Max took a hold of her other hand._

 _Feeling her son's grasp she looked over to him the best she could and gave him a small, tired smile. "My boy," She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. Max let a stray tear fall from his eye. "I love you so much." Her voice was soft and weak, tears welling in her eyes._

 _"I love you too momma." He said swallowing the rest of his tears. He leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek._

 _"Wh-ere's my baby-baby girl?" She asked through her shallow breaths._

 _"I'm right here mommy." Dayton spoke up rushing to the other side of the bed, standing in front of Max and her uncle and took her mother's hand._

 _"Oh my-my beautiful girl. I love you more than you know. All of you." She said; her voice shaking with emotion._

 _"I love you too mommy." Dayton hugged her very gently._

 _"We all do baby sister." Rafael piped up, looking down at her with his eyes burning with tears that were threatening to spill over._

 _Dominick held onto her hand, not ready to let go anytime soon. He pressed the nurse call button; so they can let them know she was awake._

"Do-dom." Delilah whispered tears falling out of her eyes.

 _He got as close to her as he could. "I'm here baby, I'm here." His face was a few inches from hers._

 _"Kiss me," Her voice softened even more._

 _He smiled slightly, gently pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were cold; not her usual warm temperature. After he pulled from the kiss, he tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, gently resting his forehead on hers._

 _Maxton watched his parents; you can see how much the two were in love; and he hoped he were to find someone to love him like his mother loves his father._

 _"I love you Dominick Carisi." She smiled weakly, her breathing shallow._

 _"I love you too Delilah Carisi;" He kissed the tip of her nose._

 _As he was leaned over close to her, she whispered in his ear. "Take care of our babies."_

 _Dominick froze momentarily. Something was definitely not right. He pulled back and looked at her quizzically. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, stroking the pad of her thumb over his soft lips, taking in every detail of his gorgeous face._

 _Suddenly her machines started to beep erratically, and her hand fell limp from his cheek._

 _"Delilah? Delilah?" He was in shock that he couldn't even move._

 _Rafael ran out of the room. "We need a doctor here!"_

 _Before they could even process anything, a team of doctors and nurses rushed in with a crash cart; ushering the family out of the room._

 _The nurse closed the door and left the four of them in utter shock; standing in the hallway._

 _Dominick was frozen, staring at the door waiting for the doctor to come out. What seemed like a lifetime, Delilah's doctor walked out; a sad expression painted on his face, pulling his scrub hat off his head._

 _"I am so sorry; we did everything we could."_

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

Dominick came back to reality as he heard his children laughing down stairs. He dried his tear filled eyes with the back of his hand and proceeded to get ready for his day.

Dominick walked downstairs to join his children for breakfast. He sat down at the table with his kids, and loaded his plate with 2 pancakes and 4 pieces of bacon.

"This is so good Daddy thank you." Dayton smiled as she put another bite in her mouth.

"Yeah dad thanks." Maxton also smiled.

"Of course." He returned the smile and began eating as well.

 **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Maxton walked to his locker and loaded his locker with his PM subjects and kept his AM subjects in his backpack. He hung up his jacket and took a look in his locker to make sure he got everything.

"Hey dude;" Mason greeted as he opened his locker. "Since you didn't come back to gym and I didn't see you at lunch; I'm assuming you were sent home early yesterday? I hope you didn't get in too much trouble."

Maxton smirked slightly. "Yeah, the principal sent both of us home; but that was it thankfully. And my dad was understanding since he would have done the same thing I did." He closed his locker and leaned his shoulder against it, looking at his new friend.

He swung his locker shut turning to face him. "Well that's cool," he smirked. Both boys looked up as the warning bell rang through the halls. They draped their bags over their shoulders and made their way to their homeroom.

Once they got there they took the two empty desks in the back by the windows. Mason swung his legs in the aisle as did Max so the two can talk.

"Oh give me your phone, I'll put my number in it." Mason said holding his hand out. Max fished his phone out of his front pocket of his backpack and handed it over after unlocking it. "Give me yours then."

Mason also handed over his phone and the boys punched their numbers in. "Oh so; what are you doing after school? Would you wanna hang out?" Mason pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I would, but I have to pick up my sister Dayton; then I watch her since my dad will be at work."

"Oh your sister's name is Dayton? My little sister Carson told me she made a new friend that just moved here and her name was Dayton." He chuckled as Maxton's upper lip curled, again revealing his bottom lip piercing.

"That's funny because Dayton said her new friend's name was Carson. Really a small world." He chuckled leaning back in his chair.

"Well; since our sisters are friends; maybe you can bring your sister? The girls can play and we can hangout. We can even do our homework."

Max nodded giving it some thought. "Yeah; I'll have to ask my dad, and if we're able to walk to your house; sure." he smiled.

"Cool." Mason smirked as the bell rang to dismiss homeroom.

As the boys were walking to their first period class they were caught off guard when they saw Brant stalking towards them with Carly running after him. Brant grabbed a fist full of Max's shirt and pushed him against the lockers with force. Maxton let out a grunt as Brant had his face inches from Maxton's.

"Brant stop!" Carly cried out from behind them trying to pull him away. Brant pushed her away keeping his eyes peeled on Maxton's.

"You happy now dick? You come here and ruin my relationship? Now I ruin you." He growled.

Maxton was pinned down unable to break free.

"Get off of him!" Mason grabbed a hold of his arm, which just angered him more. He gave Mason a shove knocking him to the floor. Just then Coach Matthews appeared around the corner as Brant was balling up his fist. He took a hold of his wrist stopping the fist from colliding with Maxton's face. Brant released his hold on Max, and turned to face Coach. "Mr. Daniels! Two days in a row? Principal's office now. And you're benched for friday's game."

Brant didn't like that news. "Coach that's bullshit! I'm the star player!"

"Watch it. And you keep up this attitude you will be off the team." He narrowed his eyes, and looked up seeing another teacher standing by. "Mr. Byer can you please escort Mr. Daniels to the office?"

Mr. Byer nodded, leading Brant off to the principal's office.

"Mr. Carisi-" Coach started with a sigh,

"Look, coach he had nothing to do with this, we were just walking when Brant just lost it." Mason explained hoping Maxton wouldn't get in trouble for the second day in the row.

"Mr. Andrews; I could tell by the position Mr. Carisi was in; he clearly didn't have anything to do with it." He glanced back towards Max. "Are you alright?"

Maxton nodded. "Yes sir, I'm fine."

"Okay, head to class." He looked at the boys then walked away.

Maxton bent down to pick up his backpack that slid off his shoulder in the 'attack'. As he was bending down, he saw Carly leaning up against the locker's crying into her knees that were curled up to her chest.

Max looked up at Mason; "Go to class I'll see you there."

Mason nodded and headed towards his first period class.

Maxton sat on the floor, sliding next to Carly. "Hey, hey, are you okay?"

She looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks, and chuckled slightly. "Am I okay? Are you okay? I'm so sorry for him."

"I'm fine, I promise. This isn't your fault." He comforted. "He just needs to chill. This is my second day; I honestly don't know what I did to piss him off so much."

"He wasn't always like this. He just started to change; and he doesn't talk to me about what bothers him; and Yesterday was the last straw. I broke up with him, and he thinks you're the reason I broke up with him." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"If he was hurting you Carly, it's best that you did break up with him." Maxton used the pad of his thumb to wipe her tear. He looked around noticing the halls were getting emptier. "We should probably get to class. I'll walk you." He gave her a friendly smile standing up, holding his hand out for hers.

She gave a small smile back and took his hand, lifting herself up. "Do you know where room 423 is?"

He chuckled with a sniffle. "Um, no but you can show me the way, and I'll know for next time."

She chuckled and the two teenagers headed off to class.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the re-written chapter! Please, reviews are encouraged! I would like to see AT LEAST 5 before the next update!**

 **ANOTHER A/N: If you have already reviewed the last chapter three, it came to my attention it may not allow you to review this chapter three; so if you'd like to review you can do it as a guest and not be logged in! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I changed a couple things. I know in a previous chapter, I wrote that Carson takes the bus. But I am changing it. Just letting everyone know so there isn't any confusion. :) Enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter 4

Max was walking to gym class with Mason; a class he was dreading as he didn't know if Brant would be there or if he was sent home like the day before. He honestly couldn't believe that there was this much drama, being his second day at this school.

Upon entering the locker room Max felt his phone vibrate in his backpack. Once by their gym locker, Max placed his backpack on the bench and took out his phone. He read the text by his father.

' _Hey Buddy, I'm sorry but not today. I would like to meet them and their parents before letting you or Dayton over their house;.'_

Max rolled his eyes at his phone with a sigh. He replied quickly. ' _Fine.'_

He turned to Mason as he began to change. "So my dad said he wants to meet you and your parents before we hang out. I'm freaking 16 and he treats me like I'm 6."

Mason chuckled slightly but a little disappointed. "It's okay man, I understand. Hey, I'll talk to my parents tonight and we can set something up." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Max nodded pulling up his shorts. "Yeah that sounds good; it's just annoying sometimes." He answered with a chuckle.

After they finished getting changed for gym class, the two boys headed out. Everyone got into their assigned squads. Max looked around and there was no trace of Brant. He sighed to himself with a breath of relief, thankful that gym class was going to be drama-free.

Lucky for Max, they were playing basketball and that was one of the two sports he played at his old school. The other one was football. He was disappointed that he had to leave his teammates towards the end of the football season, but he was hoping to be able to pick up basketball this season.

 **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

As everyone was heading to the locker room Max heard the coach call his name. "Hey Maxton, can I have a word with you please?"

Max hesitated, not sure what it could be about. He looked to Mason with a nod. "Go on, I'll be there in a sec."

Mason nodded and proceeded to go to the locker room.

"What's up Coach?"

"I was very impressed by your moves out there in class today. Did you play ball at your old school?" He asked him as he tucked his pencil behind his ear.

With a slight nod, Max answered, "Yeah, uh, football and basketball actually."

The coach offered him a smile. "Well you do have some talent. Have you thought about going out for the basketball team here? Because if you are, there's a spot for you if you want it.

Max tried to contain his enthusiasm. "Really? I-I have to talk to my dad." He smiled, clearly seeing the hole on his lip where his piercing is. The school requires all piercings to be either taken out or taped up during gym class.

Coach Matthews nodded once, patting Max on the shoulder. "Yes really. Tryouts are next Friday, so I will need your answer by Friday morning."

"Thank you Coach." Max nodded once more.

"Okay, go on and get ready for class." He dismissed the teen.

Max turned and jogged towards the locker room. Once inside there were only a handful of guys left, Mason be one of them, sitting on the bench waiting.

"Hey what did Coach want?" Mason asked curiously looking up from his phone.

"Oh he wanted to tell me that there will be a slot for me on the basketball team if I want it." Max smirked proudly as he began to change out of his gym clothes.

"Sweet really? I'm on the basketball team. I'm actually hoping to make Captain this year. Maybe we can work on our game before tryouts." Mason suggested. Once Max was dressed; the two boys headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Yeah that sounds cool, I just have to talk to my dad and see what we can work out with my sister."

As they approached the cafeteria they could see a line of students extending past the doorway.

The boys stepped in line, Max letting out a thoughtful sigh. "Wait...Brant's not on the basket team his he? Because the last thing I need is him to think I'm "taking his team away." He said with a mocking tone and the use of air quotes.

Mason chuckled shaking his head. "Nah, he doesn't play basketball, thank God."

Several minutes have passed and the boys were finally making it through the lunch line.

Mason's face lit up as he saw what was one of the options. "Stuffed crust pizza, score." He grabbed the paper plate, setting it on his tray. "I love when they have stuffed crust pizza."

Max chuckled, shaking his head as he grabbed a slice himself.

After gathering the rest of their lunch and paid; Mason led him towards the back of the cafeteria. "It's not as loud over here," he stated.

The boys chose a table that was less occupied by the student body. Max took a seat across from his new friend; facing the wall of windows looking out to the courtyard.

As the boys began to eat, Carly walked over, setting her tray on the table next to Mason. "Do you guys mind if I join?"

Sharing a look with Mason, both boys shook their head. "No of course not." Max smiled.

Carly took a seat next to Mason so she can get a better look at Max. After just breaking up with Brant, she wasn't looking to rush into another relationship; although she did fine Max very attractive and something about him made her feel safe even though they had just met. "My best friend Adie will be joining us if that's okay too."

Mason felt his his heart skip a beat with excitement. He has had a crush on Adie for years. They are aquatienced with each other, but they never really hung out. "Of course that's okay."

Just then Carly's best friend Adelaide Parker set her tray down and took a seat right next to Maxton and across from Mason. Turns out, she has a huge crush on him as well. "Hi hi."

Mason smiled bashfully. "Hey Adie." He took a sip of his chocolate milk.

She smiled sweetly back at him then took a look at Maxton. "You must be the new kid Carly was telling me about. I'm Adelaide, but my friends call me Adie."

"I'm Max." He returned a friendly smile, taking a bit of his pizza.

"So Max, where did you move from?" Carly asked looking up from her tray.

"We moved here from Staten Island."

"Oh cool, I have family in Staten Island." She gave him an innocent, flirty smile.

"What part of town did you move to?" Mason spoke up, wanting to know more about his new friend.

"Oh we live on Hudson Avenue, three blocks from the playground."

"Really? I live on West Hudson which is like two blocks from you." Mason stated, sipping the chocolate milk from his carton.

Max gave a small smile. "That's cool. Do you walk to school?"

Mason shook his head. "Not since I got my license. I drive me and my sister to school."

"That's cool. I'm hoping to go get my license soon; but I'm going to wait until we settle in a bit more." Max looked between Mason and the girls.

Mason and the girls just nodded in response. The rest of the lunch period consisted of laughter and casual conversation.

 **SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

It was about 3:30 later that day when Max and Dayton were walking home from school. "So how was school today kiddo?"

"Good! I really like my teacher! And Carson is in my group so it makes it fun!" She beamed.

Max chuckled at his sister's excitement. "That's great Day." They turned the corner to the street that the park was on.

"Can we go to the park?" Dayton asked looking up at her big brother with big blue eyes.

Max's lips curled into a smile nodding his head. "Yes, but-"

"Home by four, I know." Dayton giggled.

She looked over at the park where she saw Carson walking toward it with whom she gathered was here big brother.

"Hey Carson!" She shouted as she ran across the street, failing to check if there were any cars coming.

Carson heard her name and turned around. Her face contorted quickly from a look of puzzlement to a look of joy once she noticed it was her friend. "Hi Dayton!"

"Dayton!" Maxton yelled. He, himself made sure the road was safe to cross before he quickly caught up with his sister.

Mason smiled at the quick exchange between the two girls, but looked up as he saw Max coming towards them.

"Dayton Jane Carisi!" Dayton didn't have enough time to react before Max spun her around and landed a hefty swat to her denim clad bottom.

Although it didn't really hurt, the little girl let out a yelp, her face red with embarrassment. Max had a firm but gentle hold on the girl's shoulders, kneeling down to eye-level. "You know better than to go across the street by yourself, let alone not checking to see if anyone was coming!"

Dayton didn't say anything but the swelling of tears in her eyes told Max she was sorry. He took a deep breath and quickly embraced the 9 year old.

"I'm sorry, I-I got excited." She sniffled in his shoulder.

He pulled from the hug, keeping his hands on her shoulders and steady eye contact. "That is no excuse Dayton, you didn't see if anyone was coming; you could have been hit by a car." He explained gently.

"I really am sorry." Dayton repeated, looking down at her shoes.

Max nodded standing up straight, realizing that Mason was standing there. He placed a kiss on the top of Dayton's head. "Go play, I'll be on this bench."

Dayton smiled slightly, wiping the remainder of her tears. She turned to Carson, not sure what her demeanor would be.

Her friend smiled and held out her hand for Dayton to take. "Want to go on the swings?"

With a nod, both girls ran off towards the swingset.

Max took a seat on the bench, followed by Mason. "You alright man?"

Max looked at him and nodded. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine. It's just...I didn't swat her that hard but it still breaks my heart you know? But all I could think of was the idea of her getting hit by a car. She needs to remember that a mistake like that could be costly."

Mason patted Max on the back. "I totally get it, I would have done the same thing if it were Carson." He looked over at the girls. "But it looks like she's over it."

Max watched his sister laughing and having a good time on the swings. He nodded, sitting back against the bench. His phone vibrating in his pocket with a text. He fished his phone out, seeing the text was from his father.

" _Hey bud, I will be working late tonight, I probably will not be home before you kids get to bed. I will call you kids later. Love you._ "

He texted a reply to his father.

"Okay dad. Love you too." He replied before returning his phone into his jeans pocket.

"So I was just thinking...my dad said we couldn't go over to your house...but do you and Carson want to come over our house for a little while?"

"Yeah, I'll have to ask my mom, but that'll be cool. Your dad would be okay with that?"

Max nodded. "Yeah totally." Max knew it wasn't okay. He knew his father was very particular about meeting new people, especially when his children were involved. Max never understood why Dominick was so strict about it and deemed the rle stupid. His plan was to keep it secret. What his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry it is taking a long time to update! On top of extreme "creative" block, I have been busy, and dealing with some stuff. I can't promise when I will update but what I can promise is that I WILL update! Just not sure when! This story is not over or close to being over! Thank you for being patient with me! it is appreciated!**

 **~ Paige**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Detective Rollins and Carisi just entered the hospital room of a ten year old victim to get her statement.

"Hi Daisy, I'm Detective Rollins, this is my partner Detective Carisi. Do you think you can tell us what happened?" Amanda asked the ten year old girl in a gentle, warm tone.

"Umm," The child looked to her mother who gave an encouraging nod, then back to Amanda and Dom. "O-kay." She hesitated again. "I was waiting outside with Maisie-"

Daisy's mother Carla spoke up "Maisie is our dog, we were going to take her for a walk, I told Maisie to wait for me. We don't allow her to walk her alone." Her voice was full of emotions as she tried to hold back tears.

"We understand." Amanda said softly. "Please continue."

"It happened so fast, I felt strong arms wrap around me, his hand over my mouth before I had the chance to scream." Daisy sniffled. "He was trying to put me in a car, but Maisie bit him and that's when he dropped me." She turned into her mother and cried into her chest.

Carla mother kissed her head, rubbing her back and looked at both detectives. "I heard Maisie barking and that's what made me go outside, and I saw the man drop Daisy, and that's when he got in the van and sped off."

"Can either of you describe him?" Dominick asked looking between the two of them.

Daisy lifted her head off her mom's chest and looked over at the handsome detective. "I didn't see him, I did see a tattoo on his hand though. It looked like a dragon."

"I didn't really see his face, but he had long black hair, about, shoulder length, he was about 6 feet tall and thin. From his profile it looked at though he could be between 20 and 30. Maybe."

"Are you able to describe the vehicle? Color, make, maybe the license plate?" Amanda pressed slightly to get as much information as possible.

Carla once again answered, keeping an embrace on her daughter. "It was a maroon SUV, I believe it was a Denali, with uh…" she closed her eyes shaking her head as she tried to remember the license plate. "It was a New York plate…the beginning letters were JXD. I'm sorry that's all….that's all I can remember." She placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's head.

"Please don't be sorry. All of that is very, very helpful." Dominick said. "I am sorry you had to go through all of this, and I promise you, we are going to do everything in our power to catch the guy who did this."

"Thank you Detectives." Carla acknowledged gratefully.

After they finished up their interview, the two detectives were heading out of the hospital. The automatic doors 'swooshed' open, the cool October air blending with the warm air from the hospital vestibule as they entered outside.

As the two got in the car, Sonny let out an unconscious sigh.

Amanda looked over from the driver's seat. "Hey, are you okay?"

Running his hand through his ash blonde hair, he replied. "Cases involving kids just really hit me hard. When I looked at that little girl lying in that hospital bed, I-I just pictured my baby girl. She's ten, just like Daisy; it breaks my heart knowing that no matter how hard I try, there is still a possibility that I can not protect my own kids one hundred percent."

"You know I may not have any kids right now but I do have a little sister. I'm always doing my best to keep her out of trouble. Last week when we interviewed the 14 year old rape vic, Tess, her story really hit home with me as it was similar to what happened with my sister. So I understand in that way. But we can only do what we can to teach them to make smart decisions and the other times we do what we can to catch all the bad guys." Amanda said placing a comforting touch to his arm with a warm smile.

He smiled back ever so slightly and nodded. "Thanks Amanda."

"Anytime." She started the car and proceeded to go back to the station.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

It was about an hour later and Dominick was back at his desk looking through ViCAP, but he couldn't help but feel distracted. After seeing that little girl in that hospital bed, he really just wants to go home and be with his kids. He was just staring at the computer screen when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Carisi."

He looked up and saw his lieutenant; Olivia Benson, standing right outside her office.

"Yes Lieutenant?" He rested his wrists against the edge of his dest.

"Can I see you in my office please?" Her tone was gentle and she had a soft expression, but he still couldn't help feel like a young kid being called into the principal's office.

He nodded silently and stood up, making his way past her. He heard the faint sound of the door closing behind him and he turned around to face her. "Is everything okay Lieutenant?"

"I don't know Carisi, you tell me. You seemed distracted ever since you and Rollins came back from the hospital. Is there anything you need to talk about?" She leaned against the edge of her desk, looking directly at him; letting him know that he is free to talk to her about anything.

He shook his head slightly, "No, no I'm okay, I just-as I told Rollins earlier, cases involving children just really hit me hard. Seeing Daisy Sanchez in her hospital bed…I just kept picturing my daughter Dayton; and all I want to do is go home and be with her; be with both of my children."

"Then you should do just that." She urged giving him another smile.

"Really? Lieutenant, I'll be fine, I'll just give them a call and-"

"Carisi, I understand completely where you are coming from. I spoke to Rollins; she and Finn will be here, we got it covered. Go spend some time with your kids."

He nodded finally returning the smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a nice night with your kids, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked around her desk and took a seat behind it.

"See you tomorrow." He walked out of her office and to his desk to pack up. He looked at the time and he was pretty sure the kids hadn't eaten dinner yet, so his plan was to pick up some pizza and surprise them.

On his way out of the squad room he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned around and saw Rafael; his best friend and brother in law walking toward him.

"Hey Rafi; I thought you were coming back tomorrow?" Dominick grinned welcoming him with a hug.

"The conference ended a day early; so here I am." He smirked. "I wanted to get in touch with you yesterday but the time got away from me. You on your way out too?"

Dominick nodded as both men proceeded toward the exit. "Yeah, Liv told me to go home."

"Ah-causing trouble on your first week are you?" He smirked.

"Haha." Retorted Dominick as he pushed open the door, stepping out of the precinct, holding it open for Rafael. "No, just a case we had earlier, the victim was a ten year old girl, and I couldn't stop thinking about Dayton. My mind was somewhere else and being a parent herself; she said I can go spend time with my children."

Rafi's smirked transformed into a soft smile, he was grateful that they are now living much closer to him so he can see them more often. As he was about to respond, Sonny spoke once more.

"Are you headed home as well? I'm going to be picking up pizza on the way home, you are always more than welcome to join us. I know Dayton couldn't wait until you came back from the conference so she can tell you about her first day of school." He chuckled slightly as the two men approached his car.

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll meet you at your place?"

"Yeah, I just have to pick up the pizza." Sonny sat in and started up his car. "I'll see you in a bit."

Rafael gave one more nod before turning and heading toward the courthouse where his car was parked.

Back at the Carisi house, the two girls were watching a show on the Disney Channel while the two boys were just in the other room finishing up their homework.

"So when do you think you will talk to your dad about basketball?" Mason questioned as he lifted his head from his math worksheet, to look across the dining room table.

Max was tapping the eraser end of the pencil against the dark mahogany table as he also looked up to answer his friend. "Probably not until tomorrow morning; my dad said he would be working late tonight and most likely won't get home until after we go to bed."

"Okay cool." Mason was about to go back to his math, when he had another thought come to mind. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that your dad really wouldn't have been okay with Carson and me being here would he?"

Max bit his bottom lip slightly, shaking his head. "No, uh, he wouldn't have been." He really hoped he didn't mess things up with his new friendship with Mason. "I'm sorry I lied, its just…my dad's rule is so stupid, and besides, you're helping me catch up. Starting a new school in the middle of the year isn't easy."

Mason smirked with a slightly chuckle. "Dude, it's fine. I mean you can just be honest with me in the future; but I get it. I probably would have done the same thing."

He was relieved that he wasn't upset for the little white lie. "Cool thanks." He jotted down the last answer of his math assignment and dropped his pencil onto the surface. "I think that was all of my homework." He said and reached over grabbing his assignment book to double check.

Mason also just finished his last problem with a smirk. "Yup, that's all for me too."

The two teens began cleaning up their school work when the girls walked in.

"Max can we have dinner soon? We're really hungry." Dayton looked at him with a small smile, her hand resting on her stomach as it slightly growled.

He looked to Carson than to Mason. "Yeah, I'm getting hungry myself. We can order pizza, I'm sure we can get delivery."

Mason's face lit up slightly as it looked like he got an idea. "There's actually a place called Gino's that's like a block and a half from our house, it's definitely walking distance if you guys want to try that."

After looking at the excitement on the girls' faces, Max agreed. "Sounds great to me. Let me just go grab the money." He jogged to the kitchen and went to the counter where Dom would leave money for them if they decided to order food. He pocketed the twenty bucks and joined the others back in the dining room. "Ready?"

The three of them nodded and after shutting everything off in the house, they headed towards the front door.

It was to their surprise when Dominick and Rafael came walking in the house, pizza in hand.

Max saw the expression change in his father's face and he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.

 **A/N: I am so sorry it has been a very long time since I last updated. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
